Francisco Grail
Franciso Grail is a Zokesian politican and leader of the Steel Pact. He rose to power as Chancellor of Zokesia in 2080 and later President of the Federation in 2083. Grail was born in Neo-Zokesia - then part of Sanctum - and was raised near the town of Esia. He moved to Zokesia in 2056 and was decorated during his service in the Zokesian Army in the Zoke-Sovie war. Career Grail was the leader of the Blutgard during the 2075 elections and was arrested once for battery, assaulting a Union of Workers politician and served 2 years in state prison, where he wrote the book "The Steel of Victory," foretelling the economic crisis and blaming the future shortages on immigration, which while not necessarily true has been associated as "visionary" and led many followers to join him in hate of foreigners. Following their loss in the 2080 election, the Steel Pact party broke away from Farmer's Coalition under the guidance of Grail. With a renewed vigor and energy, Grail began turning heads, saving the party from complete breakup when several moderates threatened to leave and join the Republicans. 2080 Elections and the Zweikopf Compromise After nearly walking out of parliament twice, the Steel Pact was finally ready to negotiate with the Social Democrats, who feared a third walkout would brand their government illegitimate. Albert Yosif, leader of the Social Republican Party, and Francisco Grail, leader of the Steel Pact, finally came to an agreement which allowed the parties to form a majority and vote in a new Prime Minister. In exchange for the Steel Pact's support, a new position known as the Chancellor of Zokesia will be created to handle administrative affairs inside the nation, as well as speak as a foreign diplomat while the Prime Minister manages civil and military objectives at home and abroad. Following this Zweikopf (Two Heads) Agreement, the combined Social Republican and Steel Pact parties voted in Albert Yosif as Prime Minister of Zokesia, and Francisco Grail as Chancellor of Zokesia. Kolsonaro stepped down officially and a new Zokesian government was put into place. Doren War of 2081 On January 1st, 2081 Albert Yosif, Prime Minister of Zokesia, fell gavely ill following a shellfish dinner at parliament. As he lay in the hospital in serious condition, Chancellor Francisco Grail quickly assumed power as Acting Prime Minister, to the disgust and anger of the Social Republicans, who walked out during a vote on Agriculture. Grail declared emergency powers and forced a vote to declare war on the Collective Provinces of Doren with the remainder of parliament well in Steel Pact majority: "Today is the time we awaken the spirit of Zokesia. The people are awakened and it is time to reclaim our rightful place in the sun! Doren's communist ways can not be tolerated and the people of the continent will be liberated!" Following the speech, Zokesian units, which were stacked up in staging areas on the Doren border in Phosphor under the premise of training purposes, crossed the border at breakneck speed. Rhodies, M6s, HVHLs and their support weapons flew across the fields into Eastern Doren. The defeat of the Zokesian and Halcian expeditionary forces in Phosphor prompted the evacuation of what remnants remained. The Air forces still left in Phosphor (around 200 planes) flew off the night before, to bases in southern Halco en route and eventually to Aenia. Skipjack stealth bombers made quick dives into atmosphere dropping Bombs with little effect to try and cover the orbital transports evacuating the command posts and support equipment. In the face of defeat, Grail began an extreme rearmament program, pooling resources from across the Federation to rebuild the defeated ground and air units. A new Air Force was built in the span of just a few months, with the new squadrons ready to fight in December 2081. Additional Zokesian fighters, scored from nations across the globe, organized for a second wave of combat. 400 fighters were deployed to Angvarden to assist in their defense and 1000 hopped from Bravis to Aenia to support the western campaign. On August 12th, 2081, Massive numbers of Coalition aircraft swept south in air superiority sweeps over the remains of Phosphor. The swirling cauldron of ash, smoke, burning fires and heavy clouds scatter the brown and gray landscape. The fighter package consisted of 350 Z-90s, 40 AF-9C Liberties, 90 F-156Zs 222 F-17EXs, and 30 K-126U1s from a combined force made up of Zokesian, Halcian, Cloweish, Wovian, Karlandian and Mechani Ace pilots. Their mission was to eliminate any remaining Doren fighters in the east, and they tore a path of destruction south through Doren with the support of the Cloweish Imperial Military. Under the command of now Field Marshal Gordon Simon Kerman, The Eastern Army, assembled from Cloweish, Karlandian and Halcian ground units along with the remains of the Zokesian vehicles, crossed into the territory below Halco and towards phosphor and defeated the remains of Doren in two weeks. The last remaining Doren survivors shot themselves into the sky to a new home on Dres, away from Kerbin. 2082 Emergency Elections The nation went through tremendous change in the year 2081. Post-Doren war the economy began to collapse following the huge military run-up and payment for previous wars began to stack up. The military was reduced in size to $20 million for the entire Federation, and Zokesia was no longer able to influence Phosphor in the way it once was following the introduction of closer foreign influence. Left on her own with Neocon trade, many in Grail's Zokesia began calling for elections as the Prime Minister had died and no real line of succession was in place. Acting as Prime Minister Grail suspended some civil liberties and declared a national emergency to return the economy to normal. Social Republicans cried out but were declared a terrorist organization when someone tried to assasinate a Steel Pact member of parliament on their way to work. Zokesia began recovering from the war in the spring of 2082, but the economic cost of the war remained. Grail's Blütgard arrested 20 members of the Social Republicans following another attack on Steel Pact members of parliament after documents surfaced allegedly linking them to the attack. Emergency elections were called and by October 2082 the Steel Pact emerged as the dominant party in Zokesia securing over 61% of the Parliament seats, allowing the first non-coalition government in Zokesian history under Grail. Surprisingly, the Zokesian pacifist party Peace Upon Zokesia became extremely popular among war-weary Zokesians, gaining a 21% slice of Parliament and the title of second largest party in Zokesia. Grail remained Prime Minister and the title of Chancellor was bestowed to the esteemed General Gordon Simon Kerman, hero of the Horde War and Field Marshall of Cloweish. With the great war ending and tensions winding down, the Nu Conglomerate decided to move its headquarters to the Zokesian southeast, where it thrived and was better protected from potential foreign invaders. Alleged Death On July 20th, 2091, A large explosion rocked the underwater facility housing the top-secret command structure of Zokesia. It was suspected that Grestinian submarines orbitally dropped from space were the perpetrators of the attack, and wreckage recovered appears to support this, though a small few claimed it was an "inside job". To the nation which had been under his leadership for the past decade, the shocking event had a profound impact on the people who looked up to Grail as the figurehead of the nation, the great President whose charisma swayed millions. It was revealed later on that Grail's death was faked to ceace the war with the CFD. Grail went under the name "Senyor Krial" and remained in the government as the head Diplomat untill 2100. Chancellor Gordon Simon Kerman was aware of the deception and helped assist Grail in remaining relevant so he could return when the time came. Grail decided he had to lead the nation once again following the sudden rise of Kafrican Socialism which threatened to spill over into the Kolus region from Kafrica. Grail's Return It was a bright sunny December day in Zokesia. The elections were just weeks away and violence between the Socialists and Neo-Steelpact parties was spilling over into the streets. Neither side seemed to back down from their staunchly radical sides. And then, out of nowhere, at a small Neo-Steel rally, he emerged. A crisp brown uniform, shined brown riding boots, and a green-and-blue armband of the Steelpact. Francisco Grail began his speech. "Citizens, once again the economic troubles of the world are falling upon us to solve. The so-called socialists of Kafrica wish to bring their hateful ideology to our shores and stamp out a thousand years of tradition. It is now, by gods right, we put the world straight again and reign over it for a thousand more years! Zokesia will rise again beyond power before seen! The old enemies have been defeated - Vocavium, Krome, thrown to the socialist dogs, Tekkia on its deathbed. Who are we to deny our supreme divinity and not wipe away the unclean menace that looms over half of Kerbin. I have returned by gods will, to lead my people who I love without question, without fail, to the annals of victory. Zokesia Uber Alles!" - Francisco Grail Thanks to the Thompson Commission's findings exonerating Grail with physical proof, the massive support of the Stahlsieg, and the large influx of support from Malafranz and Arcovian voters turned the tide and defeated the Socialist party. Grail's first act as President was to outlaw the socialist party once again. Blood in the streets ran in the next few months, as thousands of Kafrican sympathizers were rounded up, dragged from their homes and imprisioned, shot, or physically removed. "We will not tolderate those who support the evil that is the Kafrican Socialists. They will meet the same fate an enemy of Zokesia would. The freedom and opportunity provided by this nation must be defended at all costs. A Cold War has begun with Kafrica, one we aim to win in due time." - Francisco Grail Personal Life On February 14, 2083, Francisco Grail and Natalia Stihlovich got married in a huge state wedding following talks between the expulsed peoples of Aenia and the Zokesian government, founding the Arkadii-Zokesian Federation. The state marriage means the millions of Aenian refugees who emigrated following the destructive bombs of the Great Kolus War were recognized as now part of the Federation, and as a result new flag has been adopted to reflect the new union of Aenian/Arcadian peoples and the Zokesians. Grail remained Prime Minister of this new Federation, and immediately set to work expanding the provinces of Zokesia to include the territories in New Arcovy and Valenia, now part of Zokesia following the collapse of MCS in 2082. On August 4th, 2087, at the New Arcadian capital of New Arcovy, Governor Natalia Stihlovich was fatally wounded by a car bomb explosion outside the capital while giving a speech. She later died in the hospital due to shrapnel entering her neck and torso. Category:People